Ningaloo Whiskers
Whiskers Ningaloo(VWM085) was born on the December 6, 2004, into the Whiskers. He was born a few days before his own father's birthday. His litter-mates were his sisters Petra(VWF083) and Popkat(VWF086) and brother Machu Pichu(VWM084). His mother was Flower and his father was Zaphod, the dominant pair of the mob. Ningaloo and his siblings were the seventh litter born to Flower in the Whiskers that year. When the pups began to forage with the adults, the Whiskers split into two groups. Ningaloo and his brother Machu Pichu stayed with Flower with only a few several adult while the rest of the group were under the leadership of Flower's daughter Super Furry Animal. Petra and Popkat went with the other group. During the split, Popkat disappeared. Evicted female Baddiel entered the splinter group and took dominance from Super Furry Animal. The adults had a hard time feeding Ningaloo and Machu Pichu with so few adults, but Ningaloo and Machu Pichu survived in the small group. The Whiskers re-united and Ningaloo was re-united with Petra. The remaining pups survived to adulthood. When Flower died, Rocket Dog took over; at first Zaphod left the group but then came back. Ningaloo's sisters Petra was pregnant along with Hawkeye, Flo, Finn, and Ella. All the females gave birth to eight pups. The mother of each pup remains unknown. One pup might have been Petra's. Ningaloo, Machu Pichu, and Petra all stayed in the group for most of 2007. In October of 2007, Ningaloo went roving with other Whiskers males. Incas The roving party was called the Incas. The group was led by his father Zaphod. The group included Logan, Ningaloo, Orinoco, and Alonzo Mourning. Mitch disappeared around this time. The males roved for about a month and then joined another group. The other group was the Aztecs, led by Ningaloo's older sister. The Aztecs were actually formed by a Whiskers splinter group. The Incas joined the Aztecs and kicked out the dominant male Homestar Runner. Aztecs The Aztecs then were led by Monkulus and Zaphod. Ningaloo and the other males started to rove and before the month was over; Ningaloo left the Aztecs and rejoin the Whiskers in a group encounter. Burdock joined the Aztecs when he returned to the Whiskers. Zarathustra had taken male dominance but soon left the group with other males. Ningaloo's brother Machu Pichu assumed dominance beside Rocket Dog. While he was away, Rocket Dog had evicted Petra with Hakweye, Cruise, and Cheetara. They formed the Baobab Mob with wild males. Ningaloo quickly started to rove again, this time he team up with his nephew Wollow. Kung Fu Ningaloo and Wollow soon met up with a Commandos female and a Gattaca female, a Frisky male, and two wild males, and formed the Kung Fu. The older Gattaca female named Kleintjie won the position as the dominant female and the Frisky male named Clinton Baptiste won the position as the dominant male. Wollow returned to Whiskers while Ningaloo stayed in Kung Fu. Some time later, one of the wild males disappeared. The Commandos female Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of pups shortly afterwards. Then in April, Clinton Baptiste and the last wild male named Tumbo disappeared and Ningaloo became the dominant male in May 2008. At this period, he was about three years old. Benzedrine left the Kung Fu after being evicted, leaving the group which started out with seven adults, down to six, and only two were adults. Over the next year, the group's numbers were raised with the help of the dominant pair being the same and Kleintjie's large litters. Over the course of the next few years, Ningaloo and Kleintjie gave birth to many pups and the Kung Fu soon became one of the larger groups at the KMP. Being a large mob, though, they ran the risk of splintering. While Ningaloo often kept watch, he couldn't help a large group from splitting. In October 2011, the Kung Fu did splinter, leaving Ningaloo and Kleintjie in two separate groups. A small group of Aztec males joined the splinter group with Kleintjie, where she mated with Dali. When the two group rejoined, Ningaloo and the other Kung Fu males chased out the Aztec males. Ningaloo took back over as the dominate male with Kleintjie as the dominant female. However, Kleintjie was pregnant and this time, Ningaloo was not the father of the litter. In December, Klentije gave birth to a unknown number of pups, and a month later his daughter Rhymenoceros gave birth to another litter. In March 2012, he surprisingly went roving along with his son Denmark, however he returned to the group before the end of the month. In August Klentije became pregnant and in September gave birth to Squirt and Weenie. This was the last litter that most likely Ningaloo fathered. Sadly, Ningaloo was Last Seen on November 12, 2012, after he went missing and was presumed to have died. He had been the Kung Fu's dominant male for almost five years. Filming Ningaloo was featured on the first season of Meerkat Manor as a pup called Clive. His siblings played Dudley(Machu Pichu), Petra(Petra), and Mary-Pat(Popkat). He was seen with his brother Dudley, having trouble surviving in the small splinter group, due to having their food stolen by their own mother Flower (played by herself). Meanwhile, Petra and Mary-Pat were having a great time and received plenty of food thanks to having many helpers. The two groups eventually reunited and Clive saw his sisters again. After this, Clive had a very minor role and was seldom mentioned. In the 2005 documentary Ella, A Meerkats Tale, Ningaloo had a minor role. He primarily played as one of Flower's unnamed pups, but he also occasionally stood in for Max, who was mostly played by Maladoy. A lot of the footage used for Ella, A Meerkat's Tale was also used in Meerkat Manor, hence why Ningaloo's roles were mixed. Ningaloo made a brief appearence in the 2011 documentary Mighty Meerkats (also known as Meerkats 3D). Ningaloo played as the unnamed dominant male of the Kung Fu mob (which was simply referred to as "Kleintjie's mob" in the documentary). Ningaloo was seen watching over his family by undertaking sentry duty. Ningaloo was mentioned occasionally in the 2013 documentary Meerkats: Secrets of an Animal Superstar. He was said to be the dominant male of the Kung Fu mob and long-term mate to the dominant female Kleintjie. In the documentary, Kleintjie gave birth to two of Ningaloo's pups called Squirt and Weeny. At the time the desert was experiencing one of the worst droughts in a decade, but thanks to the co-operation of the entire group, Ningaloo's two pups made it through the toughest stage of their lives. Links Whiskers Mob Aztecs Mob Kung Fu Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Incas meerkats Category:Aztecs meerkats Category:Kung Fu meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Last Seen meerkats